


【Translation】Stopgap|权宜之计

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gabriel really brought this upon himself with that 'Shut your stupid mouth and die' comment, Gen, I thought Crowley was going to rip him in half like a dinner roll, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: “你能想象仅仅为了跟领导邀功就毁掉这么完美的东西吗？”克鲁利说，然后突然想起来他在跟谁说话，想起来他为什么会在这里。“抱歉，不该举这个例子，你当然可以。”EP6中的补充场景。





	【Translation】Stopgap|权宜之计

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stopgap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292005) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



> 上一次我嗑《好兆头》这么上头还是2006年。真是意料之外的旧情复燃。
> 
> 我开始没打算把故事写成这样，但是我也不想改了，po出来好继续干别的。至少它回答了我自己的疑问:“在向三个大天使喷火之后，克鲁利是怎样从天堂全身而退的？就没人怀疑吗？”

**权宜之计**

Rc_Mclachlan

人类喜欢给他们的紧张情绪起名字——这样会舒服点，好像起了名字以后它们就是朋友了。克鲁利并不会这么干，至少不是拍脑袋想出来的，但他现在待在一个被托付给他的身体里，暴露在极简化到苍白的天堂里，让他几乎想磨他陌生的牙齿。人类给这种情绪起过名字，操蛋的是他不知道。

他都忘了这里有多大了，墙的存在只是主观想象。他模糊地记得在他“绊倒”摔下去前他所属的连队有次想靠墙站队，但是他们越往上靠，墙就越往后移。“靠墙站”在此地只能算是比喻。全能的主可能认为这非常搞笑。

他长长地呼出一口气，决定结束这场表演，走出火焰漩涡。地狱火舔舐着他的衣服和眼睛，但是就像水溅到鸭子身上后一样，火焰只会滚落到干净的地板上，在他脚边留下鞋印般的灰烬。

天使们同步退缩，努力寻找安全且不显得落荒而逃的立足之地，但是他们震惊的凝视却似乎只在几英寸之外，试图看透他的内心，寻找夹在格纹和星云之间的真理。

他温顺地把重心落在脚后跟，双手塞进上衣口袋。亚茨拉菲尔会装出这样的假象:“我只是一个无辜的小小权天使，真可惜，这里什么都没有”。这种程度的装腔作势既可以试探天堂的底线，也不会有人问太多问题，正好提醒一下他们他虽然入乡随俗了，但仍然是他们中的一员。

“好吧!”他假作欢快地说，满脸微笑，好像他那一口火不是一把甩向他们的死亡之唾似的。“如果已经可以了的话……”

米迦勒张开嘴，好像想用愤怒推倒天堂尽头的墙壁，但是最后什么没说，只是闷闷不乐地咬紧了嘴唇。

他扭了扭。“依我个人拙见，如果允许我在凡间继续我的工作，对我们所有人都好。哦，想想看，如果你们试图惩罚我的消息传出去，那些 ** _文书工作_** ，嗯，根本没完没了了。”

如果消息走漏说一个天使不仅公然违抗“上帝的旨意”，还提醒他们“伟大计划”的不可言喻性，更能够在天堂自己的地盘上接受地狱火的洗礼而毫发不伤的话，可能真的要闹翻天了。单凭完好无损地站在他们面前这一条，就让亚茨拉菲尔成了该体系并非绝对可靠的铁证。如果这事传进任何一个心中有些微怀疑的天使耳中，那无异于吹响革命的号角。

克鲁利知道这一点，也知道 ** _他们_** 知道这一点，他退后一步，享受对方眼中因被区区一个权天使智取爆出的冷愤。不，不止这样:是一个选择地球而不是天堂的权天使。他们现在对他束手无策了。

他笑了。“可好好想想 ** _问题_** 哦。”[1]

听到这话，加百列的眼睛眯了起来，哎呀，他可能做的有点太过了，但是加百列一句话也没说，虽然看上去很想大声说话。相反，乌列尔发出一声恼怒的叹息，脸上的小金箔似乎都花了。

“好吧，看来我们没法追究你了。”她听起来像是在嚼着她烦恼的玻璃渣在说话，但至少她也勉强认可了,“你将在凡间的继续任职，直到我们再次召唤你。”

克鲁利用亚茨拉菲尔的鼻子慢慢呼气，发出了一点哨声。他把身体还回去前得把鼻中隔修理一下。

“谢谢你。下次再拜访到伦敦，请务必到我的书店坐坐。能见到你们大家真是太好了,”他笑着又鞠了一躬，虽然相当随意。对方当然不会回礼。致敬的概念在天堂显然是单向的，至少在地狱是双向的，无论你站在哪一边都不会被冒犯——因为你绝不会像任何同事行礼。

乌列尔低声抱怨了一句，然后消失在一千个光点中，米迦勒——瞪着他仿佛要把他的脑袋拧下来——则一声惊雷般消失了，这雷声不仅响彻房间，更把他的脑袋震得不轻。如果他们是在地球上，他的耳朵无疑会流血。

跑路没有什么可耻的，但是做任何事情都需要技巧，所以他用脚后跟转身，对这副身体的主人来说有些太流畅，太轻松了。但跑路的重要技巧是速度。他需要离开这里，以防——

“我打赌你一定认为自己很聪明。”

克鲁利停了下来，但是没有转身，那样就对加百列太礼貌了。“你说什么？”

加百列说：“所以，如果你在这里的话，那就意味着他此时也在尽最大努力代你洗澡。”

听到这话，他转过身来，想起了地狱火刺激他的鼻孔，硫磺从他的嘴里钻出来像猫一般在他的舌头后面咕噜咕噜地叫，在他的内心深处低语甜蜜的谎言： ** _这是你自找的。不怎么疼，痛苦很快就会停止，你的灵魂会得到自由。_** 他们希望亚茨拉菲尔迈进那种东西里，愉快地用他的死亡浸润他们纯洁的双手，并称之为仁慈。

某种冷酷而愤怒的东西从他借用的身体与灵魂并不契合的内心中爬出来，发出低沉而微弱的咆哮。

“没错，我的点子。我来负责下油锅这码事，”克鲁利承认了，让面具稍稍滑脱了一点，给对方瞧了一瞧底下的真家伙。“他说你们都是蠢货，但我把你给忘了。你不是普通的蠢货，对吧，加百列？不，你确实是个蠢货，但你是个聪明的蠢货，所以你是最危险的那个。这么被反将一军恐怕让你 ** _抓狂了_** 吧。”

加百列脸上肌肉抽动了一下。

克鲁利咧嘴一笑，如同刀锋之吻下剥离的血肉。“没料到我这么干脆？”

“我不明白你为什么……这么做。代替他来。对你有什么好处？”

“捞回一条小命算是好事了吧,”克鲁利耸耸肩说，但加百列没有动摇。事实上，加百列的视线撞上人造光线，并把它当作磨刀石，反而更锐利了。他歪着头，好奇得像一只小麻雀，或者说，像观察够了猎物的鲸头鹳一样，正准备出击。

“不，不对。或者说，不仅仅如此。如果是的话，你早就像个哭哭啼啼的懦夫一样溜之大吉了。”

克鲁利撇撇嘴，发出一声受伤的声音。“这可太伤人了。”

“但是你冒着生命危险来 ** _这里_** 救他,”加百列居高临下地说。“我不明白你为什么要这样拿自己的生命冒险。如果你不是一个恶魔，我会说你……”加百列好像捕捉到了什么，慢慢地转过身来，睁大眼睛瞪着他。“不， ** _不_** 可能。”

他的结论要么非常糟糕，要么非常非常糟糕。克鲁利尽可能地挺直腰板，在这个身体里他的重心完全不对劲。“你是不是感觉那个——当大脑血液流动的通道越来越窄的时候会那个什么来着？你是中风了吗？”

“你喜欢他,”加百列轻声地、几乎是敬畏地说，但是他的声音越来越大，几乎要吼出来了。“你——你 ** _爱上_** 他了!”

这结论在这个可怕的房间里回响得惊人的响亮，似乎整个该死的希腊合唱团在向他尖叫，他咬紧牙关以防发出嘶嘶声，夹紧膝盖以防自己掉头就跑。

加百列摇摇头，完全不相信。“难以置信。这应该是不可能的。”

“因为的确不。我是说，不可能。至少对我们那边的人来说。这不就完全跟‘永世被诅咒，礼拜天受两次诅咒’的定论冲突了嘛。”克鲁利的声音几乎没有颤抖。“我不知道你是从哪里得出这终结论的。听起来像是假新闻。你查过你的消息来源没？”

“恶魔无法去爱——”

克鲁利动了动手指。“没错！我们的想法完全一致。所以你有什么意见吗？”

“——但是 ** _你_** 可以。”

他不停地晃动手指，希望会让加百列感到无聊，然后走开，或者让他感到厌倦，然后开始干架——无论哪种方式，都会让克鲁利从聚光灯下跑开。但他面对的可不是普通的天使，是加百列，荣耀七天使之一，他给地球上的凡人传播福音，告知玛利亚她将拥有诞下弥赛亚这种人家根本不想要的荣耀。他还是为数不多的几个有权凝视全能上帝的幸运儿之一，这意味着他不会轻易让克鲁利逃脱。

没办法了。“你似乎有点震惊，加加。我能叫你加加吗？”

“不行。”

“加加，恶魔毫无问题可以激发人类的欲望，如果顺风顺水，可以让人迷恋，但是我们不能激发爱,”克鲁利咧嘴笑着说，笑容的边缘有裂开的那一点点足以让人感到不舒服，就像被纸划伤一样。

“但是你能感受到。我能感觉到你现在的感觉。”

“那你是否也感觉到我现在非常不介意给你点火取暖？”

加百列倒吸一口冷气。“你怎么能……你 ** _堕落了_** 。”

“掉下去是会夺走你身上的不少东西。比如我尝不出任何加了罗勒的食物的味道，另外，我看不到紫色，但是感受…… ** _那个_** ……的能力可不会那么容易丧失。只是被撞得有点歪。挂在你的手肘上，而不是你的心上。”

加百列偏着头思索，向前迈了一步，然后是另一步。

“你知道，他永远也不会回应你的。”

他借用的脸庞闪现出一丝复杂的表情，加百列见此咧嘴一笑，几乎要把他那张又大又蠢的脸撕成两半。

“当你的羽翼还是白色的时候，他可能会回应，但是当你们被扔出去的时候，有东西折断了。断得干干脆脆。你们无论怎么努力都无法跨越这条鸿沟,”加百列低声呢喃，如此温柔，如此富有同情心，克鲁利不得不奋力挣扎着不闭上眼睛。

“你有没有想过去当励志演讲人试试？”

“他永远不会满足你的需求。我想你在内心深处是知道的。你知道我是对的。”

克鲁利听上去似乎被笑声呛到了，或者是刀片。“不像某些我能就不点名了的人，我既聪明又不傻。我当然知道。”

一个丑陋的影子笼罩了加百列英俊的面容，好像把它扔进搅拌机并点击了开关，他依仗天堂的力量咆哮道，像头下界的地狱犬。“那你还 ** _费什么心_** ？”

六千年前，一个天使在地球上只停留了五分钟就像丢掉旧斗篷似的抛却了天堂的伟大计划，把该死的炎剑给了那些违背了唯一守则的顽皮人类。

克鲁利只是因为问了几个问题就倒下了，天堂里的这个傻瓜竟然没有因为这种严重过失而受到惩罚，这不公平。这应该让他充满愤怒、嫉妒和仇恨，他应该说些掺毒的甜言蜜语把这个天使拉到克鲁利的水平线。但是天使那么做并不是为了他自己。只是善意。让他们在踏出花园的那一刻面临注定降临的厄运时有所准备。同时，那也让他被天堂永远地盯上了，时刻处于他们的控制之下。

但那个天使并不在乎。这是克鲁利目睹过的最神圣的自我毁灭行为，所以他变称另一种面貌，好接近这个自称亚茨拉菲尔的生物，后者甚至愿意分享一只翅膀替他遮挡将至的风暴。

 ** _哦_** ，当第一道闪电划过天空时，他想。 ** _你 就是我问的每个问题的答案。_**

“他是这个充满美好事物的世界上最美丽的东西,”克鲁利低声说，眯着眼睛看着房间里的一切。这里没有什么特别不可思议的，但是当他看到一堆光鲜亮丽的东西时，说出真相要更容易一些。“我当时可以很容易地诱惑他，现在也可以。我有很多机会。如果我把一个天使拉下地狱，他们永远都会欠我一笔。我的影响力足以把撒旦赶下宝座，然后自己坐上去。而且我敢肯定如果我把他拉下去，你们根本不会在乎——如果他堕落的话你们高兴得恨不得能跳舞。”

“如果这么简单，你怎么没做？”这下加百列是真的好奇了，他皱起了眉头。

克鲁利举起了几个世纪以来他一直渴望握住的手。这只手似乎是专门为了握住别人而打造的。

“你能想象仅仅为了跟领导邀功就毁掉这么完美到的东西吗？”克鲁利说，然后突然想起来他在跟谁说话，想起来他为什么会在这里。“抱歉，不该举这个例子， ** _你_** 当然可以。”

加百列翻了个白眼。“说重点。”

“ ** _重点_** 是，事情不是这么办的。”困惑赶走了加百列脸上的烦恼，克鲁利望着天花板，希望全能的主在看着他，给他力量来对付这个大麻烦。“爱，你这个白痴。你不能引诱别人去爱你，就像你不能迫使下面的任何人类相信 ** _她_** 一样。必须得是他们发自真心的，句号，不受任何影响。知道么，作为一个上帝的天使你似乎对爱一无所知，我还以为那是你的工作。你在简历上撒谎了吗？你跟我聊聊，我不会出卖你的。”

加百列倒抽一口冷气，虽然他完全不需要呼吸。他可能刚刚意识到他没法从这样的真相里锻造任何武器了。毕竟，克鲁利的盔甲是在愉悦的辞职之火中锻造出来的。但加百列仍然是个蠢货，因为他无论如何都要再拼一局。“但永远不会是你想要的那种爱。你将永远悬在这种中间状态里。”

这意味着克鲁利会和他最喜欢的人继续坐在桌子边碰杯六千年。

“哦，不，多么艰难啊,”克鲁利讽刺地说，又低头看了看亚茨拉菲尔的手。胖胖的，暖暖的，胜利的喜悦感觉不应该那么好。他握住拳头，手指搭上手掌，几乎无力抵抗牵扯嘴角的笑容。“我怎么能继续的下去呢？拥有他的友谊，和他共进美味的晚餐，享受我们才懂的内部笑话。我好辛苦哦。”

他偷偷地看了一眼加百列，愚蠢的大肩膀耷拉着，看上去彻底泄气了。

“好啦，不是说跟你聊天很无趣哦，但我真的必须要走了。”克鲁利看着他裸露的手腕。“我有个约会。”

加百列什么也没说。

“如果你对此保持沉默的话我也会,”克鲁利补充道。“我可不能让这个地方陷入混乱，否则非被念叨死不可。 ** _哦，克鲁利，你怎么能——甚至用的是我的身体！也许我应该给他们寄一张漂亮的便条，或者送一个礼品篮。_** 你看，出于比‘不可言喻的计划’更不可言喻的原因，他仍然关心你们这些白蠢货的想法。”

他没继续等对方同意，因为他知道那是必然的。加百列不可能泄露刚才发生的事。不能让任何人知道，永远不能。一旦泄露，一切就完蛋了。亚茨拉菲尔 ** _真的_** 会抱怨克鲁利挂着他的脸把天堂搅翻了天，老实说，他这个星期真没心思再对付这种怨念了。

他打了个响指，宇宙的在他身边裂开一个口子，另一边是熟悉的喧嚣伦敦。他知道，一颗不属于也永远不会属于他的心正在那里等着他。

“还没结束。”

克鲁利刚把一条腿伸进去，然后停了下来，呻吟了一声。他 ** _差点_** 就成功了。

“你也许阻挠了我们，但和平不会持久。这只是权宜之计。战争可能不是‘不可言喻计划’的一部分，但它是‘伟大计划’的一部分，这一点同样重要，或者说更为重要，因为它 ** _可行_** 。‘光荣的结局’已成定局。”

这是一个不幸的事实，尽管克鲁利不愿意承认。此次的失败天启只是打了一个嗝，是显示器上的一个光点。也许不是明天，也许不是一百年以后，但是在未来的某个时刻，上界与下界将会在蓝与绿的战场上兵戎相见。地球将成为永恒胜利的不幸代价。

“没有任何一个天使或者恶魔，或者发型奇丑的敌基督能够阻止它的到来。”

裂缝的对面，一只鸭子在世界的急流中飞翔，克鲁利受够了。

他把腿收回来，转过身，让镀金的悸动怒火充分暴露出来；他的瞳孔张大，吸进每一束光线，直到他们所在的病房似的漂亮房间在即将到来的黑暗面前扭曲变形。

“你说得对，加加。”他身体里冰冷逡巡的东西在甜蜜的期待中发出咕噜咕噜的声音，做出一个承诺，“我现在就可以告诉你：当你死的时候， ** _别想闭上你愚蠢的嘴_** ，因为我保证让你会尖叫着离开。”

加百列的脸上写满了仇恨。“这么确定到时候你还会在他身边？给他把剑他五分钟就能弄丢。”

克鲁利笑了。尝起来像火。

“弄丢？我可一直都在。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇在写哦。
> 
> 来和我一起在Tumblr上为这些白痴尖叫吧！ rcmclachlan.tumblr.com


End file.
